Fairest of Them All
by cherry619
Summary: "Maybe just maybe there are better things than being the most beautiful. Maybe." Ares/Aphrodite. Rated T just to be safe


**Authors Note: **This is my first Greek fanfic. I'm so incredibly nervous that I might pass out at my computer lol. I'm such a nerd for Greek or Roman mythology that it was too tempting to not write one for it. And how well this one-shot goes will decide whether I write more. It's about the passionate love of Ares and Aphrodite. Be warned that there's humor and some really hot intense scenes. So please if you're really young I am not held responsible for corrupting your mind hahaha. Thanx Charity

* * *

The walls were desolate and bare.

The cold felt like it leeched into your skin and froze your bones. But that didn't really matter in certain circumstances.

Aphrodite would be the first to tell Ares that his idea of a bedchamber, the place where your supposed to make hot passionate love. Was sadly pathetic.

It didn't really matter to her though.

The feeling of taming Ares wild temper. His thirst to kill. His muscled body that glistened with sweat under the moonlight when they would share a passionate moment out underneath the stars.

That's what really mattered to her.

Aphrodite sat brushing her long golden hair waiting for Ares return. The bed she sat on had only the finest silk and textures. Ares always said only the best for her.

It wasn't just Ares good looks that drew her toward him.

This was why it was so different making love to him.

While she had sex with Hermes it was almost as sadly pathetic as Ares decorating sense.

Hermes was eager and very much a virgin.

His hands were always shaky. His kissing was sloppy and worst of all they had to do it on the floor on one or more occasions.

The floor.

Really?

Though she supposes that's why Hermes sex life is sadly depleted.

She heard the door click shut at the top of the stairs. Ares only reserved this room for them. Aphrodite felt very honored even with the knowledge that Ares makes love with other women.

His foot steps are sure and confident. Ares is never afraid and would never back down. Ever.

Other than his insatiable good looks his cocky and sure fire attitude would have drew her in as well. She is just as cocky and confident as he could be. So sure of her beauty and self that it almost borders narcissistic. She figures that's why they mainly butt heads all the time but hey the make up sex is totally worth it.

Once he get's to the end Aphrodite can tell he's had a long hard day.

The way he holds his shoulders. The frown on his face that she just wants to kiss away.

"Long day?" She offers as she reaches over to lay her brush on the table beside the bed.

Ares laughs huskily. That one laugh that makes her crazy with lust and desire.

"You could say that." He murmurs just as deeply already taking off amour he wore so he's naked from the waist up.

Aphrodite already begins disrobing as well. Her silk gown falls to the floor with a quiet thump. She lies back on the bed. Enjoying the velvety textures and richness of it all. Enjoying getting spoiled in all the right ways. And definitely enjoying as Ares body comes to straddle hers as he bends down and kisses her until she can't even remember her own name.

"Your *kiss* so *kiss* beautiful." Ares sprouts out already leaving trails of kisses down her body.

"I knew from the moment I met you I had to have you. I had to make love to you."

Aphrodite is so far gone Ares could be wearing a dress for all the awareness she has but the words aren't lost on her. The sentimental words of someone who doesn't just love her for her striking beauty but loves her for just _her. _

She smiles as her hands roam his muscular back.

Maybe just maybe there are better things than being the most beautiful. Maybe.

_**The End**_

Or is it? lol I was originally intending this to be a one-shot but I've been thinking maybe I'll turn it into a sappy, love story with comedy and of course drama and action. I was thinking of making a story where they have a kid together and drama insure. So love it hate it? Want this to be turned into a longer story? Let me know! Reviews are love. Thanx Charity


End file.
